Who Am I?
by anime-is-my-heart-and-soul
Summary: Sakura Haruno, delinquent of Shinobi High. Smart but hot-tempered and aggressive. Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Shinobi High. Smart, cool and handsome but has a large ego. Both met with spilled coffee and a punch. Bound together with a rumor about "rape" and a quite fuzzy past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Wrote a new story on a whim...**

**This just suddenly BOOMed in my mind so please don't expect much from this...oh and it's tsundere Sakura XD**

* * *

Chapter 1:

A certain pink haired girl walked in the hallways of Shinobi High. If you look at her in first glance, you would think of her as a delinquent. She wears a chain belt around her skirt; necktie hung loosely and has diamond skull pin on the middle; polo one button open; coat instead of worn, it hung around he shoulders **(Hibari Kyoya style XD)**; she also wears combat boots.

Not only does she seem like one, she also acts like one. She has been rumoured to have beaten up guys twice her size since kindergarten.

"It's the Pink Chaos!"**(I know, lame nickname, but it was the only thing that came into my mind)** one guy whispered.

"Don't look at her in the eye or she'll beat you up!" another guy whispered fearfully.

"Ne, ne. Did you hear? She beat up another senpai in the karate club!" another whisper.

"Ahh! You mean Arai-senpai the black-belter?! I heard he broke his arm and a few ribs!" more whispers.

**(This is an anime thing, most of you people already know, when a -in this story- delinquent passes by the school halls and then students steer out of the way and starts whispering, "Hey, you know what..." or "Hey, she did this the other day..."**

**Okkieee, back to the story)**

Sakura stopped at her tracks and glared at the students, "How long are you gonna stop starin' at me, anh?" **('anh' as in Atobe Keigo).**

"Ahh, gomenasai!" they all said and proceeded to their rooms.

"Che stupid gossips!" Sakura muttered, "Arai-senpai certainly broke his arm, but not his ribs."

* * *

"Kyahh~ Sasuke-kun~ please go out with me!" a fangirl screamed.

"Heh! Like my Sasuke-kun is gonna go out with a bitch like you!" another said.

Sasuke started to get really pissed, 'Can't they get a life?'

Then his fangirls started to fight **(anime style, where there will be a cloud and heads, hands or feet coming out occasionally)**. Sasuke took this as a chance to escape from his fangirls and ran to the building.

Not really looking where he was going, he bumped someone.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun bumped into the Pink Chaos!" a girl squeaked in alarm.

'The Pink Chaos? Does she mean that girl delinquent?' he thought. He looked down to see a pink-haired girl looking angered. She had some coffee spilled on her. She appeared to have been holding a can of it when he bumped into her and spilled it. Was 'oops' the right word?

Then in flash, she grabbed his collar, "What the hell, bastard?!" she yelled angrily at him, "Not even bothering to look where you're going?" then she aimed a punch at him.

* * *

"Hahahah! Teme, you were beaten up by a girl!" Sasuke's best friend, Naruto laughed hysterically.

"Hn. Shut it, dope." he said monotonously. He rubbed his cheeks where she had punched him earier in the morning. It had hurt like hell. For a little girl and a little fist, the punch hurt like a grown man's would. That made him wonder if she was a demon in disguise.

He had decided to treat his wound as soon as classes were over. What he didn't count on was Naruto tagging along and making fun at him.

"Anyways, Teme," Naruto interrupted his train of thought, "Are ya gonna tell your mommy?", then he burst out laughing harder.

"I said, shut up!" Sasuke glared at him.

"No, you didn't, you said, 'shut it'." then Naruto laughed again.

"Hn." Sasuke decided to let it go this time, he had something else in his mind. 'Haruno Sakura, the Pink Chaos. Hn, interesting little blossom.'

* * *

**(THE NEXT FRIGGING DAY AT SOME CLASSROOM)**

"Ne, did you see how the Pink Chaos punch Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah~ I did!"

"Horrible, desu ne?"

"The Pink Chaos is such a-" the conversation was interrupted when someone slid open the door. The person was the Pink Chaos herself. Immediately, the classroom fell in a very tense silence as she sat on a vacant seat and started to read some manga.

The guys wondered why she bothered to attend classes. The Pink Chaos was the head of the Disciplinary Committee despite her attitude. And she always skips classes and hangs out in the Disciplinary Committee's room **(since it's too long to write, 'Disciplinary Committee's room', let's just say they named it 'DC HQ'. And the Disciplinary Committee is made up of roughians, like Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**. She never bothered to attend classes, instead, she only takes the periodical test and quizzes **(kinda like S.A. students)**.

The guys continued to stare at her in wonder when the door slid open again, this time it was Uchiha Sasuke. He also noticed the girl, because of her hair. He was absolutely sure that she didn't go to his class. Then he remembered the vacant seat a few rows after his, he thought it had some curse because the students always feared that seat, even the teacher avoided damaging it. Now he saw the reason why. He wondered how she was allowed to skip classes and still move to the next level, 'She probably threatend to beat up the school director to let her skip classes and had taken over the school, using the school director as her speaker.' he reasoned.

When the girls noticed his arrival, they crowded around him. They asked him if he was okay, but he shoved them off, obviously.

On his way to his seat he sent glare to the Pink Chaos **(he refuses to say her name, "She disgusts me", he had told Naruto)** that was returned by a scoff.

'I hate, her. She annoys me.', he thought, then came up with a string of insults in his mind whie glaring at her.

"Che." Sakura muttered, "Oi, Chicken-ass Prince!" she said much louder. All heads turned to her. "Stop staring at me like a damn rapist you already are!" she said then went back to her reading.

Rape? His fangirls wondered if this was the reason why their Sasuke-kun was punched by the delinquent. They stared at each other uncertainly. One of them spoke up, "Uhm, Sasuke-kun…is that the reason why you were punched..by" she gulped, "the Pink Chaos?".

Sasuke and Sakura who heard her question clearly wondered, _' "That reason? What reason?'_ For a while they both thought about it the…the fangirl stated this after Sakura made the statement about being a rapist…then _click_…the fangirls thought Sasuke had raped Sakura…

"Of course not!" Sasuke and Sakura both said aloud and angry!

"The –the idiot spilled coffee on me!/She just punched me for no reason!" they both stated their own reasons at their own point of view…but sadly it was too late, the girls had already spread rumours about their love-dovey relationship **(apparently, they thought what Sakura meant by 'rapist' was a forced –you know what word- full of Sasuke's affection and love).**

"You stupid pinky! Look what you did! They're gonna think we're in somekind of relationship!" Sasuke said completely losing his cool.

"Well you- ah never mind! I'm gonna mope in the Disciplinary Committee's room!" she grabbed her bag and kicked the door down startling a student who was about to come inside.

"Why did you come here then?!" Sasuke asked still fuming. All the girl has ever given him was trouble.

"I-it's nothing that concerns you! Baka!" she shouted. _'I just wanted to apologize…he's just the same as everyone…Arai-senpai, Daisuke, Kurogane, everyone of them..' _Sakura thought.

* * *

***Sigh*I really wanted a trouble-maker type of girl...don't get me wrong I'm not lesbian, but I just want a trouble-maker for a best friend so we could do pranks and stuff together at school, but my best friend is such a goody-two-shoes/little-miss-perfect. But I just can't seem to abandon her, she's too precious!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahahah, world domination is really the best! I wonder if I will make a great leader...nah...I'll probably suck, I'll fail at worst.**

**So *ahem* here's chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sakura lay on her bed and replayed the events of the day. She hasn't been able to apologize to Sasuke. It turned out like the others, like she knew it would, but she still tried anyway.

_~Flashback~_

_**8 YEARS AGO**_

_Sakura practiced karate in her free time. She worked hard for her dream was to become the best in the world when it came to martial arts. She started with karate, then aikido,the judo, and then kendo. Those where what she thought would be the best. She worked hard on her studies too, thus she was an honour student. But she never had any friends, no; they always shunned her, seethed her, and teased her about her pink hair. Yet she put up with it until a certain day…_

_She found a puppy on the riverside on her way home, she ran towards the puppy; she always had a soft spot for little animals. As she came nearer to the river she spotted three boys, third to fourth graders she assumed, they were beating the puppy with a stick, laughing. Sakura was horrified, the were __laughing__ while beating up the poor puppy. She didn't know what happened next, but she realized that she had beaten up the three of them, badly. The thing she swore not to do, she swore to her sensei, Tsunade, not to use karate with violence. She wanted to apologize but they all ran away._

_The next day she came to the hospital to apologize to the three of them, but they didn't even let her start, they called her a 'monster'._

_**2 YEARS AFTER THAT (6 YEARS BEFORE FROM NOW)…**_

_She had beaten up her classmates Daisuke and Kurogane. She was called to the headmaster's office but was let off after knowing that that the boys sexually harassed her. Ofcourse she beat them up but she didn't mean to break a few of their bones. Sakura still tried to apologize but she was shoved off by them. Their arrogance pissed her off resulting to her change in character, she became short-tempered. The student's and her neighbour's behaviour towards her also resulted to her aloofness, her point of view towards others. She viewed them only as heartless people, not knowing that she became heartless herself. _

_All she ever wanted was a friend she could trust, but that was never going to happen, not when people around her are like that. Call it a false character if you would like, a false character that will forever remain to her until she finally found someone she could trust…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Sakura bolted right up from her bed. How long had she been sleeping? She looked at the clock: 1:54 a.m. and she still had homework to do. She quickly turned on her desk lamp and started to do her homework.

* * *

Sakura yawned, she didn't get much sleep due to her sleeping at 4 p.m. then waking up at 1 a.m. then slept at 4 a.m. then woke up at 6 a.m.

Sucks to be her.

* * *

She stayed at the Disciplinary Committee's room the whole day, doing nothing but read the stack of books about medicine she borrowed from the library. In their library, the students can only borrow up to three books, but Sakura was a special case. She smirked at the look of the librarian's face. Over the years she had become quite sadistic.

* * *

As she exited the school's gate, she was grabbed by and arm around her waist and another covering her mouth and was pulled to a dark corner of the street.

'_Stupid way to die',_ that was the only thing that crossed Sakura's mind, she was definetley going to die today. Then she snapped out of her stupid thoughts about dying and struggled to break free from the person's grasp, the only problem was that, the person who "kidnapped" her as none other than Sasuke.

"Wha-!" she started to say but he covered her mouth again.

"Shhh, no too loud! I just wanted to talk to you that's all." Sasuke told her in annoyance.

"Talk? About what?" she was now looking up at him.

"About uh, the rumour yesterday…" how does he say it?

"I let the Disciplinary Committee clear it up." Sakura stated monotonously.

"Hn?" he was ultimately confused on the inside, but he only raised his eyebrows and 'hn'ed in question meaning: What the fuck! How the hell did you do that?!

Sakura took this as a: Did you tell those roughians to beat up the poor students? She sighed, "Don't worry, I didn't use force…that much."

Sasuke was still confused but sighed in relief that the case of his "rape" was now closed.

Ofcourse, once again, Sakura thought his sigh of relief was a sign that confirmed her suspicions…he thought of her as some kind of brute who uses violence to solve problems. She bets that he even thinks that she had beaten up the school principal to skip classes, just like the others. But the truth was, she only entered this school to practice kendo and aikido . Hard to believe but she took highschool classes during summer when she was still in middle school so she has a lot of spare time in her hands. But she still takes the exams and quizzes.

Finally Sakura found her courage and stood up, "Go-gomenasai." She said softly.

"Hn?" Sasuke wasn't sure of he heard her right. Did she just apologize?

"Gomenasai!" she said a little more loudly.

Yep, definitely an apology, but for what, he didn't know.

"Hn."

"It-it's not like I'm apologizing because I feel sorry or anything!" she blushed then walked away.

As strange as she was she found her blushing rather cute, turning into a very delicious shade of red that made her face cuter and –whoa…he has gotta stop thinking about weird things. Especially someone as weird and annoying as her. But the only thing that matters now is that the rumor was cleared.

* * *

He went straight to the convenience store to buy ingredients for dinner.

As Sasuke was walking on his way home, he heard someone playing violin. The music was sorrowful yet beautiful at the same time. This song reminded him of his family, their happy days together until they were brutally murdered by a thief. The police has yet to find the murderer, but from the looks of it, the police had given up and forgotten the case.

The music was cut off and his train of thought went back to the present. He didn't notice that he had followed the sound and came up on the playground where he used to play as a child.

"What are you doing here?" a feminine voice asked. She talked like she knew him, and her voice was familiar to him. He squinted his eyes, wanting to see the person who played the instrument.

"Why are you playing here?" Sasuke asked. He didn't bother to ask her name. He would have to think about that one later.

"Well you see, this is the only place I can somehow play wholeheartedly, Chicken-ass prick."

His eye twitched in annoyance. She dared to call an Uchiha a prick? But he was not that annoyed when she called him that, somehow, he felt like laughing and teasing her back. Curiosity got the best of him, "Who are you ('teme no dare da?')"**(1)** he asked which his mother would seriously disapprove of.

"I'm Sakura you damned brat. And don't ever use that tone on me!"**(2)** she told him with an air of arrogance. Who does he think he is?! She stepped into clearing where he could see her without difficulty.

"Hn. Annoying." Was all he could say, why did he feel such nostalgia?

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from a guy who doesn't even know how to talk properly?" she told him pointedly, "Geez, you act like him."

Sasuke didn't let that comment pass, " 'Act like him'?".

"Someone I met when I was little, and it's nothing that concerns you." And she left him just like that.

* * *

**Du-du-du-DONE! Yay!**

**(1): "Teme no dare da?"; Some of you might know, and some of you may not, but Imade a Japanese translation to really show everyone how he didn't show much respect on how he asked his question. I'm sure you guys know what "teme" is so you might as well translate it to, "Who the hell are you bastard" or something like that. Any ways for short, that sentence was disrespectful.**

**(2): Just like I said, the sentence was disrespectful!**


End file.
